Prince of Tennis OVA 265
by Lessie Daymon
Summary: Remember, Konomi Takeshi had many options upon drawing the end of the Prince of Tennis series. These were all considered equally.


Usually my author's notes are pretty long, but I really can't put this into words.

Um.

Some people believe in reality. That's all.

**Beta Note:** Yolapeoples' here to help her poor little Bakaya since we had a good rant about the laws of physics. Welcome to Reality! (Visit again soon! ;P)

_Poor little Bakaya_? Niou-senpaiii! . Just because I have emotions…

**B/n2:** Hey~! What are you implying there, Bakaya? Respect your elders! *pokes face*

I am respecting my elders. So get the heck away from me.

… SENPAI.

**B/n3:** …Puri~.

* * *

**Prince of Tennis, OVA 26.5**

It was match point for Ryoma of Seigaku, who, having already defied the laws of physics for over 200 episodes, had decided to push his limits even farther. The child prodigy had already achieved perfection, thereby endorsing perhaps the worst lesson any series could have given to its viewers. Now, he was playing the final point, suspended 20 feet in the air and ready to hit a shot he had somehow just come up with.

Ryoma pulled back his arm in preparation and swung, the ball impacting the cord of the net absolutely.

It bounced back towards Ryoma's side of the court and into the crowd - a score of "Deuce" rang out from the referee.

**_-SCRAPPED-_**

Ryoma pulled back his arm in preparation and swung, the ball soaring through the air to impact the cord of the net absolutely, splitting cleanly in half.

The referee stopped the match and called for a new ball.

_**-SCRAPPED-**_

Ryoma pulled back his arm in preparation and swung, the ball soaring through the air to impact the cord of the net absolutely, splitting cleanly in half.

The sides fell instantly to the ground on either side of the net, the insides the halves catching air friction and losing any possibility of flight. The referee looked confused, and called for a do-over.

_**-SCRAPPED-**_

Ryoma jerked back his arm to prepare and swung fiercely, the ball shooting into the cord of the net and splitting in half, either side soaring to different parts of Yukimura's side of the court, propelled by the insane amounts of energy emitted from Ryoma's swing.

Yukimura hit one side and then the other, lobbing them back to other side of the court. They were shot into the air towards Ryoma, having descended from his jump. He jumped into the air again to return the halves, which had somehow come almost together again in midair. Ryoma's racket impacted them strongly and both sides were propelled straight at Yukimura, who simply turned slightly and returned the sides past Ryoma's still-suspended form. A score of "Deuce" rang out from the referee's chair.

_**-SCRAPPED-**_

Ryoma jerked back his arm to prepare and swung fiercely, the ball shooting into the cord of the net and splitting in half, either side souring to different parts of Yukimura's side of the court, propelled by the insane amounts of energy emitted from Ryoma's swing.

Yukimura hit one side and then the other as lobs, and they were shot into the air towards Ryoma, having descended from his jump. He jumped into the air again to return the halves, which had somehow come almost together again in midair. Ryoma's racket impacted with them strongly and both sides were propelled to opposite sides of Yukimura, because Ryoma changed the direction of… Swung his racket in the middle… Did-

_**-SCRAPPED-**_

Yukimura hit one side and then the other as lobs, and they were shot into the air towards Ryoma, having descended from his jump. He jumped into the air again to return the ball, which had somehow come almost together again in midair. Ryoma's racket impacted them strongly and both sides were propelled to opposite sides of Yukimura, because Ryoma had learned that technique at the same time as having achieved perfection and gaining the Samurai drive.

Yukimura stared at Ryoma for a moment before dropping his racket, walking off the court and out of sight.

"_Mataku_… I can't play a game that defies all logic anymore - I'll switch to soccer."

_**-SCRAPPED-**_

Takeshi Konomi sat back in his chair, pencil snapped in half, hundreds of copies of the same scene tossed to various parts of the room. He took a deep breath, stared at the last drawing, and got up.

This was going to take a while, and he needed coffee anyways.

The manga scraps lay in a lonely manner for the next two weeks, abandoned.

…The End.


End file.
